


Back Home

by curlytoaster



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'll edit tags as i go, Idk how dramatic we're gonna get, LGBTQ Themes, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlytoaster/pseuds/curlytoaster
Summary: You and April have been best friends since you were little kids. When suddenly, just as you were about to start high school together, you had to move a few states south. North Carolina never did feel like home so as soon as you could you moved back to New York City. You couldn't be happier now that you were rooming with your old friend but you'll soon find there's a lot more waiting for you.





	1. Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, sorry if the summary sounds weak and if the stories not great. It's my first one and I figured I should just go for it and get comfortable with this kinda thing. Also fyi there's one big thing I threw out with this universe, I don't really want Shredder to exist. I might change my mind about that cause I'm still not sure how dramatic I want it to be or if I just wanna make it a simple xreader. I'll feel it out as I go.

You snuggled into a comfortable position within the newly built fort made out of any blankets, pillows, and cushions found within the apartment. Kernels popping in the microwave could be heard from the kitchen. Within another couple minutes, your red-haired friend jumped in to join you with a huge bowl of popcorn and an assortment of sweet treats bought earlier in preparation for the occasion.

You had finally returned home and April couldn’t be happier to be with her best friend again. The entire time you were gone all you and April would talk about is how, one day, you would fly back when you were old enough and you guys would split the rent on an affordable apartment. 

Now here you were, nearly 20 years old, back at the one place that felt like home. In a feat of childlike giddiness April declared that one of the “infamous sleep-overs” was absolutely necessary. Despite your age you happily accepted every kiddy activity because in all honesty you missed moments like these. That’s how two grown ass women ended up in a pillow fort with a buffet of junk food that almost guaranteed cavities, faces covered in horribly done makeovers, and a cheesy 2000s teen romance movie ready to play on the living room TV.

April giggled as she laid out the snacks then looked to you and began full on laughing. You smiled at the sound.

“What’s so funny O’Neil?” You inquired, quirking a brow.

“I just really think my skills as a make-up artist have improved. Plus you look amazing with a unibrow.” Another chorus of April’s giggles played in the fort. 

“Yeah well I got my revenge.” You said while snickering at the doodle dick you drew with an eyeliner pencil. 

“That you did, my love. Now..” She picked up the remote besides her. “Shall we indulge ourselves in the world of our cringey preteen crushes?”

Your smile grew remembering the horrible romance movie from your youth. “I would love nothing more April.” 

After the movie, and some nostalgic tears, you two debated on what to do next. It was getting pretty late but rule #1 of any sleep-over was to never sleep. You decided on just catching up since before tonight you hadn’t really talked in about a month. You had to work on everything needed for the big move back and April had to finalize the agreement with the landlady and set up the apartment, which was all worth it given you were spending tonight in your shared pad. 

With a look around the fully furnished apartment you asked, “So did you move everything in yourself or have some help?”

“Oh y’know a couple friends helped when they could but it was mostly just me and Casey..” A light blush and a smile crept onto her face thinking about her boyfriend. With all the excitement around you she hadn’t seen much of him the entire week so she missed him some.

You noticed the look on her face immediately. “Geez April, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re cheating on me.” You joked. There were no feelings between you guys, not anymore at least, but you both did mock marry each other many years ago.

April laughed nervously when suddenly it all made sense. You gasped, grabbing her face in your hands and pulling her towards you. “Flushed skin, dilated pupils, nervous aura.. Are you.. Hiding something from me?” 

“What?! That’s ridiculous! I would never..” Her eyes shifted away from your gaze. That was all the proof you needed. You could read her like a book and it also helped that she was the worst liar on the planet. 

With a perfectly straight face you released her and folded your hands in your lap. “April O’Neil, how long have you been dating this boy and how long were you planning on keeping it from me?”

April sputtered and for a moment it looked like she was gonna say something to defend herself but she only sighed. Her blush grew darker. “Was it that obvious?”

You dramatically threw your head back, placing your elbow over your eyes. “**Oh god** my own wife.. Going behind my back like this..” You stated in fake betrayal. 

April relaxed at your antics, she even laughed. “You just never tend to like the guys I date so I wanted you to at least get to know him before you criticized the hell out of him with your crazy “perfect boyfriend” rubric.”

You frowned a little, you didn’t know this bothered her so much. “I’m sorry I’m a little harsh but it’s only because you’re awesome and deserve the best. I know I care a bit too much but that’s just kinda how I am.” You tried to give a reassuring smile. “I promise I’ll lighten up if you promise not to keep things to yourself next time, ok? Communication is key babe.”

“Sounds good to me!” She gave a smile that rivaled the sun. “And if it makes you feel any better, it’s only been a couple months.”

You laughed. “Honestly I should have guessed so sooner considering how much you talk about him.”

“I’m not that bad!” April whined causing you to smirk. 

“I’m sorry but you’re a lovesick puppy.” You playfully pinched her cheeks so the embarrassment could hit her full force. 

This continued for some time because you had demanded details. She showed you some pictures and told you a little about him and answered **all** your questions. It was all going great till you decided to ask if they fucked yet which made April beyond flustered. You were shaking with how hard you were laughing. _Her face is priceless_. You chose to be merciful just this once and changed the topic.

“Ok ok ok, relax, how’s everyone else? Like your dad, Irma, Don and his brothers.” 

The redhead sighed in relief. “They’re great-oh! And I almost forgot my dad’s coming over some time tomorrow. He missed you too and he wants to check the place out.”

“Cool, can’t wait to see Kirby again.” You checked the time and your eyes widened. “Maybe we should get some shut eye though, it’s almost 3 am.”

April agreed, so you both lied down with your pillows and blankets, getting comfortable in the fort despite the actual beds you had waiting in your rooms. Eventually you felt two familiar arms circle your middle, you looked down to see your best friend cuddling into you. “Night _____.” 

“Goodnight O’Neil” 

__________________________________________________________

You woke up alone around 8 in the morning, groaning as you stretched your muscles. You poked your head out the entrance of the fort wondering where your cuddle buddy went. The smell of food compelled you to move to the kitchen where you found April finishing two plates of eggs and toast. 

"Morning sunshine!" The woman chuckled at the sight of your bedhead and tired eyes.

You gladly accepted the food. "How can you be so cheery so early? Especially after the night we had." 

"I dunno, I guess I've just gotten used to it." _Given that four of the closest friends I've told you about are actually mutant turtles who can't hang out much during the day. _That detail was kept from you but you already knew a few things about the boys from some innocent stories April told. That was probably all you would ever be allowed to know. 

"Oh and by the way" April started. "Dad will be here around noon." 

You hummed around a mouthful of eggs then continued eating. Afterwards you helped your friend tidy up because the place looked like it was ransacked by a horde of 13 year olds. Then you showered, got dressed, and it was now 11 am. 

Throwing yourself on the couch you began flipping through TV channels even though your mind was elsewhere. You reminisced about your childhood with Kirby and April while daydreaming about your future here. Lost in thought you didn't notice the figures creeping behind you until two hands covered your eyes. 

"Guess who." You immediately knew who it was. 

"Yooo Kirbster!" The man smiled at his old nickname. Very few people had the privilege of using it and you were one of them. 

You turned around allowing him to give you a fatherly embrace. "God you've grown so much, you look as beautiful as your mother."

You smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself old timer."

Out of pure happiness April softly laughed at the scene before her. You looked up from Kirby's hold and pulled the girl in, successfully turning the hug into a group hug.

"So good to hold both my daughters again." God you missed this, these two had been your everything since day one. Plus you had always seen Kirby as the father you never had. 

The next few hours were filled with pleasant chatter and recalling good memories. At some point a tour was given, along with questions about how you both were settling into adult life. Eventually the antique shop came up in conversation since your friend would still be working there. Kirby suggested you all go see it together and you and April, wanting to get out of the apartment for a little bit, accepted.

Walking into the shop hit you with another wave of nostalgia, it hardly changed after all this time. You continued your quality time together then ordered some takeout since it was already time for dinner. 

"You know.." The red-haired man started, sorting through the Chinese delivery boxes for his food. "We wouldn't mind another set of hands here. It would definitely make my job easier."

"Dad c'mon, I don't know if _____ would really wanna work here and she probably already has a job figured out." 

You laughed. "I mean, kinda.. I'm doing some work as a freelance programmer. The jobs I usually get aren't bad pay but they aren't constant so it might be good to do something more routine on the side. I also wouldn't mind more time with my bestie." April smiled at your comment.

"That's great! Now I won't worry about leaving April upfront by herself and I'll have more time to focus on finances, supply, and all that other fun business stuff." Kirby finished, swallowing some noodles. 

"You make it sound like I can't handle it myself." April huffed. "But it would be nice to have another cashier."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you Monday, dear coworker." You winked causing the others to laugh. 

With full hearts and bellies, you and April hugged your dad goodbye on the way out, promising to visit again soon. Hand in hand, you and your wife walked to the lot you left your little car parked in.

Not yet aware of the lone, hooded figure following steady behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, hope you enjoyed even though 1st chapter wasn't much. Next chapter we will be meeting the boys and I think I'll probably update soon.  
Thanks for reading ♡


	2. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you meet the turtles! Kinda. I wanted to update sooner but shit happens so yeah. I'll probably update like once a week at least but anyway, hope you have fun.

You both continued a few more paces until you noticed April acting weird. She tightened her grip on your hand, subtly glancing behind you. You followed her line of vision finally noticing the stranger not far from you. You decided to act casual, continuously walking and chatting to your friend beside you. 

April tugged you in a different direction and you decided to follow. She probably knew more about how to deal with these encounters in the city. It was also probably better that he didn't know what your car looked like. 

You wished your past self would have noticed how late it was getting. Turning a corner you both slightly relaxed seeing a few people lingering on the mostly empty streets. You wanted to head for a more populated area but most people aren't out and about past midnight. Periodically checking behind you, you saw the man was still following.

You walked for what felt like forever. Soon it was just you two and your pursuer again. Panic was really starting to set in now. April sharply grabbed your wrist, pulling you into an alleyway. By this point it was decided that playing dumb would no longer help you, so you both started running. While trying to get through the maze of alleyways you found yourselves in, more men sprouted from the shadows to join the chase. They cornered you in what would clearly be a dead end but you had a very limited amount of options.

You looked over at April to see her pull out.. a tiny turtle shell? _What the fuck?_ She pushed a small red button. Now faced with the dead end there was nothing you could do as you and April were forcibly grabbed, your arms tightly held behind your backs. 

One the guys stepped forward. "Finally! We just wanted to have a little chat." A sinister grin spread across his face as he stared at the redhead. "A little birdie told me you were the bitch who called the cops that night on the dock. Took pictures too, didn't anyone ever teach you to mind your own fucking business?" 

He slowly drew out a switchblade as he crept up to your best friend. You thrashed wildly in the thug's hold, you weren't ready to lose her. "Relax! The more you resist the more painful this is gonna be!"

"Go fuck yourself!" You screamed as you brought your foot down on his as hard as possible. Once his grip loosened you pulled free and elbowed his stomach with enough force to make him double over. You ran at Switchblade trying to wrestle the weapon out of his hands to no avail. Another two guys yanked you by your hair and pinned you to the wall. You yelped as you felt your head collide with the bricks which weakened you considerably. 

"Guess I'll have to take you out first." Switchblade's smile returned. April shouted obscenities at the gang while he raised his arm to strike. You shut your eyes, preparing for a blow that never came. You heard a loud crash then tried to survey your surroundings despite your vision hazing. Somehow Switchblade and the other goons watching were writhing on the ground. The ones left standing were those holding you and April. Then the men on either side of you were ripped away from you, you now slumped to the floor without them holding you up. Your unseen savior continued their attack, taking down the last guy, releasing April.

She immediately ran to you, asking if you were ok over and over, begging you to answer. Your world was still spinning from the hit to the head. Through your blurry vision you saw April panicking over you, the gang left on the ground, four giant green… Turtles? _Holy shit, that must have been one bad bump_

The turtles kept their distance, not sure how to approach you at the moment. "_____! _____! Look at me! Can you hear me?!" Your friend's fearful voice made your head snap in her direction, you regretted the action as it only made the pain worse. You groaned and tried to reply but speaking was beyond you right now. Your head ached and the adrenaline wearing off didn't help. 

Your eyelids felt heavy so with the immediate threat gone you collapsed to the floor. All sound became dull and everything went black

___________________________________________________________

After awhile of unconsciousness your eyes finally snapped open. The intense pressure in your head and a wave of nausea forced you to sit up from the cot you were lying on. Noticing the trash can beside you, you spilled your guts into it. 

In a flash one of the terrapins was right by you, holding your hair out of the way for you and rubbing circles in your back. "That's good, let it all out."

Now that the vomiting became dry-heaving, you grabbed the body next to you for support. Your eyes bulged slightly seeing the green skin, your body freezing in fear and confusion. All alone in an unknown location with a giant turtle man. Internally you were screaming but it was like your body was buffering. 

He could practically feel the panic radiating off of you so he thought it would be best to not make any sudden movements. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, the brainiac decided it was better to just go and bring in April.

"So u-um, I'm just gonna.. You know uh.." The turtle stumbled over his words, not sure how to comfort you. He slowly backed up to the door while keeping up this weird staring contest with you. Now in the doorway, the stare between the human and turtle broke as he dashed into the living room in search of your friend.

In a matter of seconds April burst into the room, kneeling in front of you. "_____! Thank god you're awake." Her hand gently grabbed your shoulder, tethering you to reality. Your attention was split between her and the four mutants watching from the door. "How are you feeling? How's your head?" 

"I mean.. I'm ok?" Truly you felt delirious. Your mind was swimming with questions and pain but you managed to talk yourself down. "How long was I out for?"

"Awhile but what matters is you're up now. I'm going to grab you some painkillers, some water.. Just sit here and relax. I'll explain everything when I get back." She then stood up and left to search the kitchen. All your focus was now on the four turtles. 

"Why hasn't she started screaming yet?" The red-masked mutant whispered to the others, as if you couldn't hear.

"I think she internalizes fear. We sorta just stared at each other when she woke up, I think this is all the response we're getting tonight." 

"Poor dudette's had her mind blown. Maybe you guys should leave this to a professional like ol' Mikey. I'll use my signature charm to mellow out the situation." He finished with a suggestive tone. You unconsciously made a disturbed face which caused the other three to laugh. 

"You'll just scare her more Mike."

"I could at least do a better job than you Mr. AngerManagement,"

"Hey!"

"And not to be harsh Don but you'll probably bore her to death with your sci-fi language,"

"I resent that comment."

"And Leo bro, no hate but you just don't have that 'it' factor y'know." 

The blue-clad turtle, Leo apparently, let out a deep sigh. You felt yourself relax slightly. For freaks of nature they acted surprisingly human. As you watched them argue your mind eased to a calm state. Letting go of the breath you didn't realize you were holding, it felt safe to breathe again.

However, thoughts frenzied again as 'Mikey' crossed the room, now way too close for your comfort. In reality he kept a good distance but one takes time to adjust. You started curling into yourself. Mr. AngerManagement facepalmed.

"So gorgeous, I hear you're new in town. How you likin' the city? Y'know, besides getting attacked on the way home.." 

You stayed perfectly silent. 

"But hey! No worries! April put in a good word for you so you now have four totally awesome bodyguards!" He beamed. Proudly gesturing to himself and his brothers. 

Again nothing. You stared at him unblinking.

Mikey nervously laughed at your lack of response. It then dawned on him, he hadn't even introduced himself. 

"Shit, where are my manners? The name's Michelangelo!" He moved even closer while his hand quickly shot out in your direction for a greeting shake. The sharp movement only made you release a shriek. April walked into the lab, just in time to see the interaction.

She was fuming. "MIKEY!" The turtle jumped back. "I leave for 5 minutes and you've already scared her half to death!" 

April sat beside you, offering comforting words until you were composed enough to down the pills. While the ache remained in your head you felt slight relief after taking the painkillers. 

Taking in a shaky breath you finally spoke. "What the FUCK happened?!" 

Everyone, minus April, expressed a little surprise at your 'outburst' given that you barely said anything since waking. 

The redhead sighed. "I uh, damn.. I'm honestly not sure where to start.."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." 

You looked up searching for the source of the new voice. The terrapins stepped aside to allow another mutant to walk in and your jaw dropped. 

_Holy fucking shit_, a HUGE rat with a robe and cane just waltzed into the fucking room. That's it. You've officially gone crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	3. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry for dying, life just kinda sucks but I'm determined to finish this. So I'm back and yeah, lowkey I feel this chapter is shit but kshskgdod just gotta push through :p

The giant rat walked further into the lab, instinctively your stress sky-rocketed only for it to drastically fall. The new mutant quietly studied you. While you knew you should be having a full on meltdown everything just felt tranquil. This rodent undeniably had a soothing aura that brought everyone in the room to a sense of peacefulness.

"Please Miss, do not be alarmed. Not a soul here wishes to harm you. Allow yourself to relax, I've heard you have had quite the night." His voice was calming. 

"I would love to answer your questions, I'm sure you have plenty. Come now child." You find yourself nodding and standing to take his lead. 

He directed all of you through the halls to a Japanese styled room. Now at peace you took in your surroundings, the walls were covered in maroon fabrics that matched the rat's robe, paper lanterns and candles lit up the area in a humbling glow, incense burned giving off a pleasant aroma. Small bonsai trees and other flora decorated the cozy space. The atmosphere was incredibly helpful given how mentally drained you felt after the whole ordeal. The rat offered the others and you a seat on the many plush pillows scattered around a short coffee table in the center of the room. April and the Turtles quickly made themselves comfortable. As you came down on your cushion, the elderly rodent picked up the teapot on the table and placed a matching teacup in front of you. A good amount was poured in, and while the smell was alluring, you were still somewhat skeptical. 

Your cautious expression was met with a gentle smile. "Not a fan of chamomile?" Again this rat's voice worked wonders on your aching soul. You allowed yourself a weak laugh.

"It's actually my favorite.. Thank you." You cupped your hands around the cup, allowing the heat from the golden liquid to warm your hands. A few seconds later you brought it to your lips, sipped, and released a pleased sigh. 

"Now then.. I would assume, and hope, that my sons were kind enough to acquaint themselves with you but I feel proper introductions are needed. I am Splinter, teacher and father to the four boys beside you." 

Michelangelo scoffed. "C'mon Sensei don't you think "men" is more fitting? Face it, we're not your lil turtle tots anymore." 

Splinter sighed at his son's remark, which made you snicker. He then gave the guys a look, giving them an order without speaking.

The turtle in blue turned to you. "I'm Leonardo but you can feel free to call me Leo. Pleasure to meet the girl April won't stop talking about." He hissed at the swift kick he received from the redhead. 

Purple followed suit. "I'm Donatello but Don or Donnie works. Any friend of April's is a friend of ours." He finished with an awkward smile but you appreciated the effort nonetheless. 

The peace then again suffered when Michelangelo slid over to your side. He casually threw an arm around your shoulder and said "Now as you might remember, I'm the Michelangelo. I also go by Mike, Mikey, Mikester, bbuuuttt you can call me anytime." He closed with a wink, thinking he came off as smooth while everyone else could clearly see how you tensed from the contact alone.

Red then came up and slapped Mikey upside the head. The younger turtle whined as his brother pulled him away from you. Red then made eye contact with you for probably the first time that night. "Raphael. Raph will do."

_Short-and-sweet kinda guy I guess_. Splinter then took the group's attention to tell the story of their upbringing. He spoke of lab experimentations, an accident that lead to their freedom, and all five of them growing into new versions of themselves within the sewers. How he taught himself and his sons ninjutsu for their own protection and the benefit of the humans above. The chance meeting with April after a fight with the Purple Dragons, a notorious street gang, and how she became a part of their small family. You listened in awe, some details of the story were just so crazy, but then again these were giant mutated turtles and rat living underground New York City. A big part of you was still convinced you were dreaming but you can't remember your imagination being this active. 

However, one thing was really bothering you. "But why do those thugs care so much about April? And what the hell was that one guy talking about earlier?!" 

"I believe it's Mrs. O'Neil's turn to speak." April laughed nervously when Splinter motioned in her direction. Your eyes narrowed at her expression. _What dumb shit did she get herself mixed up in this time_.

"Please don't get mad?" The redhead pleaded with puppy eyes that did little to ease you.

"No promises" You answered gruffly. You love this girl and her enthusiasm but she did have a bad habit of following it to extreme lengths. 

April could already feel the lecture she was gonna get later. "Well I may or may not have started tailing the Purple Dragons some months back to get recorded evidence of their drug cartels, smuggling, robberies, and other illegal affa-" 

"You what?!?!" You. Were. Livid. Christ how did this girl survive after you left. "Are you insane?! Who the hell do you think you are! Who knows what they could have done to yo-"

"1. It's rude to interrupt. 2. I have literal ninjas as guardians. How could it be any safer?"

"Shit I don't know! Maybe not even starting your stupid project to begin with! You could have been killed and I would be none the wiser."

"I don't go down easy, besides, the truth must be documented! Turning a blind eye is pretty much guaranteeing this stuff's gonna keep happening! Something has to be done!" 

"You sound like a fucking crackhead! We have law enforcers for a reason! We have to leave shit like this to people who are qualified to deal with this!" 

"Who better to spread awareness than a licensed reporter?!"

"Oh my god! You complain all the time that your publishers don't even take you seriously and you're risking your life for-"

"Hey they changed their tune real quick after the first few photos I got at the docks! I can't just stop now! I could actually cover something important!"

The argument continued for a few minutes leaving the mutants to awkwardly wait for an opportune moment to defuse the situation. However, none of them dared to try their luck.

After awhile of practically screaming at each other there was a pause in the discussion for you two to catch your breaths. April then made some frustrated grunts and sounds. "We'll talk about this later, when we aren't in present company." 

You face was tinted red both from the lack of oxygen and the embarrassment arguing so intensely before complete strangers. You let out an exasperated sigh and agreed.

Splinter cleared his throat in order to obtain your focus. "I apologize for the night you've had, and all the stress with it, but before you depart I must ask that you keep the existence of my sons and I a secret.." 

Sensing the distress in the elder managed to calm you slightly from your little spat. "Of course. As if anyone would believe me anyway."

"Thank you Miss..?" 

It suddenly occurred to you, you never gave any of them your name. "_____" 

"Thank you _____. You and Mrs. O'Neil are welcome to stay for the night to ensure your safety but if you insist on returning home, my sons will take the necessary precautions in guaranteeing you a peaceful night." Once again, the words did help your anxieties. "Now if you'll excuse me these old bones need rest."

"Goodnight Sensei." All 4 reptiles answered in unison. 

You followed April and the others to what looked like their living room. You took a seat on the worn couch beside your friend, letting everything sink in. Pinching yourself you finally confirmed this was no dream, just your new reality. 

A familiar hand planted on one of your knees. "So home.." A small chuckle. "Or sleep-over 2.0?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	4. Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Disappeared again. I'm sorry I suck. Idk if anyone is that invested in the story but I know damn well that whenever I get into a fanfic and the person stops posting I'm pissed. I'm sorry I left for a bit but if I'm being honest it might happen again. Just know that if I ever disappear I will come back, eventually :)  
I hope you enjoy :p

To ensure you and April would live through the night, you reluctantly agreed to a subsurface mutant 'sleep-over'. You have no idea what you're in for but it couldn't be that bad. Sure, you were super freaked out at first and still a little uneasy but you were certain tonight wouldn't be the end of you. Everything had an awkward air to it but that was to be expected. April tried to talk to the guys like normal to bring things down a notch but that left you feeling even more out of place. 

There wasn't much you could contribute to the conversation and you weren't really eager to try. Your eyes drifted, scanning the new room as a distraction. That's when something caught your eye. Next to a surprisingly impressive television set with several monitors was a stack of comic books, mangas, and dvds. There was also a few roughed up consoles and controllers with a decent collection of games. A lot of it was stuff you were into and you must have unconsciously made that apparent.

"Wanna check the stash dudette?" Mikey asked.

You looked at the turtle and smiled sheepishly. It was only somewhat forced. "You guys just have some cool stuff there, seems like we have similar tastes." 

"Well you can look through it if you want momma, maybe you could pick a movie to pop in or a game we can mess around with. We can all just hang and vibe, but y'know, whatever you wanna do. Whatever makes you more comfortable." His baby blue eyes showing regret for how strong he came off at first. He was excited to have a new friend but that wasn't something he could just dump on you. 

You did like the idea though, so you silently accepted his offer. You weren't much of a comic person but the corners of your lips did quirk up when you saw old Deadpool comics from the 90s. A few other classics caught your attention before you moved on to the mangas. Their collection was a mix of old and new releases, some translated to English, some not. They watched you look through everything with small smiles, happy that you were able to settle down comfortably in the lair. You were so lost, looking through volumes of a nearly complete set of the Death Note manga, you didn't notice the group shift closer to you. April saw what you held in your hands and jokingly scoffed. 

"You got something to say?"

"Nothing." April replied coyly. "That's just so typical of you, you weeb." 

"Say what you will," You proudly held up the first volume. "This shit is a fucking masterpiece."

The comment had Mikey laughing. "Won't lie, it's pretty good but all that psychological shit and mental strategies is more Don's thing." 

The purple-clad turtle piped up at the mention of his name. "I do have to agree with you though _____, it's been years since I read it but I'm sure if I did now it would be just as good as the first time. It has a brilliant way of building suspense through complex psychological warfare rather than relying on physical combat sequences." 

You were about to say something to Donnie before April let out an exasperated sigh. "God you guys are dorks." 

You and Don mocked offense while Mikey laughed more at the statement. "Not me angel cakes, I'm the cool action fan. More of a Fist of the North Star kinda guy." 

You chuckled as you thought about it. "You know that does oddly suit you." He flashed you a smile. "But it had some sci-fi elements, you're not completely excluded. At the very least you're a nerd. From what I've seen you all have to be." You picked up an old Space Heroes dvd. "Especially to whoever watched this. And I would know because I watched it." 

Leo almost squealed. "You've seen it too?!" He was so excited he completely forgot about the implication of being a nerd. 

"Uh yeah."

"How long have you been watching?! Who's your favorite character!! What's your favorite episode because I gotta say mine has to be that one where they were stranded in a foreign galaxy and an unknown force was slowly driving everyone insa-"

Raph released an exasperated sigh. "Christ Fearless, you're gonna have her running in no time."

Leo was a little perturbed by the interruption but you were somewhat relieved. You loved fangirling but Leo was speaking so fast you could barely keep up.

"What? I can't casually talk about my shared interests with _____?"

"I'm just tryna save her from hearing about how gay you are for Captain Ryan-"

"I am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!"

"Yes. You. Are."

"Real mature Raphael." Leo groaned.

"At least I'm not a liar." Raph smirked.

Just as Leo was about to make a comeback he stopped. You were laughing. Actually laughing this time. Not like the small, nervous ones you had let out through the night. This was a deep, full-bellied laugh that had you wheezing and snorting. There was something so beautiful about their playful back-and-forth. You felt a small pulse of pain in your head from the action but the laugh was very worth it. 

The turtles looked to be in silent awe. They couldn't help but compare this meeting to the others with April and Casey. The humans were their best friends, considered family by this point, but those introductions didn't go half as well as this. April had fainted nearly 4 times in one night, the sight of all of them and Splinter being enough to put her out. And Casey instantly assumed the worst, attacking Raphael. Him and Casey were basically trying to kill each other for awhile. You definitely were scared but here you are, in their living room, talking to them like you would anyone else and actually laughing with them. It just felt nice. 

Hope sparked in their chests. Hope that they could expand their little family, have another friend, another person to talk to. Michelangelo already had high expectations, given that you were such a good friend of April's, you had to be a good person. He was also very confident in his people skills despite being met with rejection more often than not. Donatello never imagined he'd actually meet you so he never entertained the thought of friendship but he couldn't help the little excitement he felt. Leonardo never thought you would be here either but he's more than happy to get to know you. Now he has someone he can geek to about his favorite show too. Raphael loved his friends, saw Casey as a brother too, but he really wasn't sure what to make of you. He quickly extinguished his little flicker of hope. The only thing now on his mind was the fear and disgust he had seen on people's faces in the past. The screaming, name calling. Freak. Monster. Best to just play it safe and wait, eventually he'll find out what you really think about them.

The rest of the night continued with causal, friendly discussions that helped you get to know the turtles more. Truly the night was a great icebreaker. Given how often April had mentioned their names to you, you figured you'd be seeing much more of them. It was a relief to know that you might be able to enjoy each other's company in the future. 

Like the night before, it was roughly 3am until you noticed April's drowsy expression and frequent yawns. Due to being unconscious for who knows how long, you weren't as tired but figured the girl would push you to get more rest anyway. Mikey and the others gave a quick tour of the lair for you then finally stopped at a guest bedroom for you and your friend. It was a modest size with little furnishing and a twin sized bed. It was an amazing set up, especially for the city's sewers. You and April both crawled under the covers of the bed, getting comfortable for the night. With the redhead's steady breathing playing beside you and the pleasantries of the night occupying your mind, you were eventually lulled into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________

By morning your roommate was gently shaking you awake, whispering about breakfast being ready. You wanted to lie in bed for a few more minutes. However, the slight rumbling of your stomach and pair of insistent hands pestering you convinced you otherwise. Once in the kitchen area you were stunned by a delicious spread consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, brought to you by none other than Michelangelo.

The turtle grinned seeing their guest salivating over his cooking. A loud growl emitted from your midsection but the grogginess had you beyond embarrassment for the moment. You quickly joined everyone else at the table. Mikey was kind enough to set a serving in front of you while April grabbed more painkillers for your head. You gratefully took the medication and chased it down with good food and a glass of orange juice. The room was soon filled with idle chatter that you simply spectated. The more you looked at the turtles and their father the more human they seemed, what a shame they were forced to hide underground and only allowed out at night. 

Empty plates were taken from the table to be washed. Everyone sat around the table in a quiet peace letting the satisfaction of the meal sink in. You wanted to take the time to speak your gratitude but Donatello had broken the pleasant silence before you could. 

"By the way ladies, after you both had knocked out, we all went topside to install a surveillance and security system into the apartment. From what we know, the Dragons haven't figured out where you live yet but better safe than sorry." He finished with a nervous smile, hoping neither of you found that to be too invasive.

"Thanks so much Donnie! We should probably head out soon now that it's light out but I was hoping you could do me another tinsy favor. Could you look over _____ one more time? I just wanna be sure she's ok."

"No problem." He cheerfully stated. 

You tried to insist you were fine but allowed the redhead to push you into the lab anyway. For her peace of mind. Donnie had you sit up on a table and performed little routine procedures that a doctor would. He must be the resident medic. 

He finished off the basic checks by shining a small flashlight at each of your eyes, happy with the natural dilation of them. "Everything looks good and her responses are normal. She seems to still be sensitive to sound but that's to be expected with a mild concussion. Just get rest, try to restrict activities and allow your brain to recover." 

April sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Donnie. You guys really saved me last night.. Again."

"It's really no problem April, what else are friends for." 

You finally took the chance to speak up. "I really want to thank you and your brothers though. You didn't have to do anything for me but you guys were cool enough to even let me stay the night."

Donatello chortled. "Just some New York hospitality. Remember any friend of April's is a friend of ours. You can count on us."

You gave the turtle a smile and a nod. Upon exiting the lab you saw the others lounging around the living room. They all look up to see you three enter.

"Hey everyone, _____ and I are gonna head out now. Thanks for everything."

The mutant closest to you, Leonardo, stood up from his seat. "Not a big deal. Whenever you need us we're just a call away." 

"We're still grateful. I'm grateful. I barely know all of you but you showed me more kindness than the average person. Seriously thank you." You spoke to all of them, hoping you accurately expressed your appreciation.

From his spot in front of the TV, Mikey yelled. "All in a day's work Angel Cakes!" He didn't dare look away from the screen, focusing on beating Raph in a round of Super Smash Bros.

The sai-wielding turtle didn't turn to you either, trying to maintain his place in the game. "Hope your head gets better." 

Splinter and Leo shook their heads at the boys' rude departing but chose to scold them later. 

"Farewell _____. May the city treat you better than the night before." Splinter smiled.

"We hope to see you again under better circumstances." Leo finished. 

You laughed. "Yeah.. That would be nice."

April hugged the two and Donnie while you offered a smile and wave. Just as you both were about to pass the turnstiles at the exit, Donatello stopped you. "I almost forgot." He then pulled out a small turtle shell like the one you saw April with last night. He flipped it over to reveal it was a cellphone. 

"It's a shell cell, it has all our numbers programmed into it and a panic button right here. In case you ever find yourself in another precarious situation."

"Wow, thank you. Did you make this?" You were so incredibly fascinated by how advanced they were for mutants who lived in the sewers. 

Donnie proudly smirked. "Guilty."

"You guys are fucking awesome." You said while examining the phone. 

April smacked your arm, reminding you to keep your language in check but you responded by sticking your tongue out at her. You spoke a final goodbye before making your leave. The other girl took the lead, given that she was the one who knew how to work through the network of tunnels.

"So yesterday was a disaster but you ended up meeting the guys.."

"Yesterday wasn't that bad, saw Kirby, met some cool people-, animals-, mutants." You weren't sure what to call them. "Not the worst."

"So what do you think of them?"

"Well y'know, it's only been one night, but I think they're promising." 

April smiled. "I'm glad. They mean a lot to me and it's great that I don't have to hide them."

"I honestly can't wait to hang out with them again. What do they do down here, during the day?"

"Oh you know, normal stuff plus the whole ninja training thing-"

"Have you ever asked them to teach you something? What do you think they would say?"

"To us asking for training? I don't know, I never thought about it."

"Maybe you should. I think you and I could benefit from learning how to defend ourselves."

She giggled."You got a point. We'll bring it up to them soon."

"Man, now I _really_ can't wait to see them again. If they decide to take me on, I'm gonna be the best goddamn ninja you ever laid eyes on." Laughter echoed off the walls of the empty tunnel. The welcome back may have been a little rocky at first but there's nowhere else you'd rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
